


MaidNotFound

by Midnight Writer (mwc)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Brat Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Brats - Freeform, Character personas not actual people, Consent, Degradation, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Feelings, George is definitely in control, Hot and Cold, M/M, Maid GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Maids, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sub Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touching, minecraft personas, praise and degradation, soft moments in between sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwc/pseuds/Midnight%20Writer
Summary: This fanfic, I wrote it so George wears a maid outfit. Their dynamics are usually predictable and pretty hard-set, but the maid outfit introduces a new variable they all have to adapt to. Can George attend to his two partners as they simp for him, while still maintaining his dom control? Or will they be too distracted fighting each other to have their turn with him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally saw this fanart and could not get this fic out of my head. Credit to @b0ats_r_cool on instagram for the inspiration! I found it through pinterest here https://pin.it/4CRb9Qg
> 
> And I'm not going to lie, this was supposed to be a lot shorter, but unfortunately (or fortunately, you pick) it turned out a lot longer than anticipated. Enjoy your smut-filled MaidNotFound!

George jumps up from the table, shoving his last bite in his mouth as he asks his boyfriends to take care of his dishes as well. They didn't mind, even if Dream teased him for being lazy and Sapnap snapped at him to pull his weight. He hadn’t even made dinner tonight. Still, thankfully, they let him off easy. 

Any other day, he wouldn't mind doing more than his fair share. But this is different.

George nearly trips over himself as he slips off his jeans, shedding his shirt and hoodie like it burns. Skin tingles under his own touch as he darts to his closet.

While his boyfriends were still out shopping before dinner, George set up the maid outfit, ready to be slipped right on. Seeing it before his eyes, however, nearly paralyzes him, another rush of heat flushing through his veins.

It wouldn’t stop tormenting him. It spun around his mind enough to make him dizzy with nerves. But it’s not a bad feeling. At dinner, he was so sure they could see him blushing and fighting a smile between every bite.

They have no clue what George has planned for tonight. All he told them was he had a treat for them after dinner. Sapnap teased that it better include ice cream, not suspecting a thing.

His eyes snap back to the mirror, eyeing himself. This time, just like every time he tried it on for himself, it fits perfectly. He twists to try and catch every angle of himself. Unfortunately, he doesn't have the luxury of seeing how good he looks; his boyfriends will have that privilege. Poor angles in the mirror will have to do.

Straightening out the layers, George frowns down at his outfit. Something still nags at the back of his mind. He keeps pulling at the fabric nervously. Maybe he's trying to make sure it looks absolutely perfect, or maybe he's just trying to distract himself.

He really liked the light blue colour - because frankly it was a color he could see - but mostly because he felt the softness of the color contrasted with the... risque feel of the outfit. Not that he was exposing much.

The ruffled collar of the dress tickles his neck occasionally, but it's tolerable. He keeps worrying over the apron, making sure all the lace and frills lay right, but his hands are just anxious. It took him far too long to tie it behind himself with numb fingers, but he wanted a perfect bow. 

Call him a perfectionist. Call his boyfriends spoiled. 

Still, the ruffles under the skirt of the dress added just enough of a curve from his hips that he can just _see_ the look Dream will give him. That's not to say that Sapnap won't have plenty to say about it. But he knows his boyfriends well. If anything, Sapnap will dive straight for the thigh-high stockings, snapping the garter for the fun of it.

A shiver trails down his back. His resolve crumbles for a moment before he snaps himself back into focus. He knows he can trust them to be honest. He knows he can trust them to not judge him. He thinks they'll like it; and if not, he really can't see this going wrong.

And yet, he can. The doubts start flooding in, taking over his sight and seeing only mockery in the mirror. Fingers fidget with the ruffles. Teeth pinch his cheek. Too many times he’s come so close, gotten so far. Standing in front of the mirror and ready to strut his stuff. 

He promised himself would try. It'll get a reaction from his boyfriends at worst. At best?

Well, he was really excited to see what "at best" could be. Hopefully it leads back to the bedroom. He might not be wearing this cute outfit for long, but damn, it'll be worth it.

Posing with a hand on his hip, George tries to pull a soft pout. Somehow people get the impression he's the delicate, innocent, feminine one. Which, compared to Dream's sheer height and Sapnap's... Texan-ness, he can kind of understand. Still, if that's the role people see him in, what's the harm in playing it up a bit?

With a shy smile, George kicks his leg up, giggling hysterically at himself. Screw it all. _He_ likes it. _He_ wanted this. He wants to have fun. 

This is going to be fun.

Sneaking out into the hallway, he isn't entirely surprised to hear someone scrolling through TV shows.

"Oh Dreaaam! Oh Sapnaaap!" George coos towards the living room, still tucked around the corner and stalling his grand reveal.

"C'mon George," Dream chirps, patting the couch beside him. "We're just about to start!"

"Start?" George frowns, slinking back. "Wait. Start what?"

"We wanna watch a movie!" Sapnap whines childishly. "Come join us, Georgie! I'm so lonely without yooou!"

"Hey, I'm right here!"

Sapnap snickers when Dream's voice slips a little higher, his own endearing version of a pout. Still, Sapnap flops over, nuzzling into Dream's side as Dream wraps his arm around him instinctively.

"Oh, um…I-"

"Oh yeah! Dude!" Sapnap slaps Dream's chest, earning him a small cry of offense. "Dude, George had a treat for us!"

"Oh yeah!" Dream perks up, twisting his arm over the back of the couch to look towards George. Thankfully most of the lights were off, or else he would've been afraid that the surprise was ruined right then and there. Dream beams over at him, proud of his brilliant idea.

"We were thinking we could watch a movie with whatever treat you had!"

George's heart drops, but he tries to swallow back his nerves. He had the confidence enough to strut right up to them, going for the immediate shock factor. But if they're going to be distracted by a movie, is it even worth it?

And yet, like some big brain gods were watching over him, he was blessed with a brilliant idea.

"Sure!" George forces out with a surprisingly steady and innocent tone. "What about popcorn?"

"Uh, George?" Sapnap asks, sarcasm dripping so much from his voice that George could see the eye roll that went with it. "Is it movie night without popcorn?"

"No, I suppose not," George chuckles.

Maybe he won't have all the immediate attention, but that doesn't mean he can't roll with it. Besides, he's dressed as a maid, why not play it up? Serve them until they realize what he's wearing. 

He laughs giddly to himself at the mere thought, like a challenge to himself: how long can he act as a maid until his boyfriends realize what's up?

"You alright back there, George?" Dream calls over his shoulder. They finally settled into a movie, as the screen waits patiently paused on the first scene.

"Yup! Popcorn’s almost done."

It's just a matter of pouring it all into a large bowl, adding some salt and popcorn butter - a condiment Sapnap insisted they owned just for these occasions - before striding towards the living room.

Dream took the liberty of unpausing the movie, assuming that George was going to settle in nicely on his other side.

"Here you are," George gently sets the bowl on Dream's lap with a generous bow. Both of his boyfriends robotically drop popcorn straight into their mouths, eyes not leaving the text reading across the screen. The loud strike of music startled him, but George presses on.

"Any drinks?" he asks simply, respectfully, dutifully.

"Oh! A juice please!"

"A juice?" Dream huffs breathily, borderline laughing. "What are you, 12?"

"Uh _yeah,_ on a scale of one to ten, baby."

Groaning, Dream ignores one boyfriend in favor of the other.

"If you're getting something, I'll just take one of my sodas."

With a nod and a subtle curtsy, George rounds the couch back to the kitchen. 

What was that performance? Was it not enough? He thought he was being overt, but he was probably being far too subtle. That, and while his boyfriends' eyes were glued to the screen, he was also standing off to the side to not get in their line of sight.

Well, this is Take Two of his little act.

Dipping under their direct line of sight, George passes Sapnap one of his childish juice pouches, and Dream, his soda. 

Again, they don't even notice, even as he passed right in front of them. Well, crouched. But still, they should’ve noticed, right?

"Anything _else_ I can fetch for you two _gentlemen?_"

Fingers twisting into the hem of his dress, George curtseys a little more dramatically, maybe to make up for the slight edge to his tone.

Sapnap's head almost turns, almost just enough. But it was just to shake his head. Which turns into a nod anyway, because Sapnap can't make up his mind.

"Actually, yeah. George, could you pass me one of those pillows?"

"Which one?" George plays on with his sweetest most honeyed tone.

"The super fluffy ones. On the chair."

The heat broiling in his cheeks, George realizes, isn't nerves or even embarrassment anymore. This is just frustrating.

With one last blessing of resolve, George blatantly walks in front of the screen. Not only does he deliver Sapnap the pillows, but he fluffs them and tucks it behind him.

"Geoooooorge, _whaaat?_" Dream draws out. 

Well, at least they're not staring at the screen anymore.

"What the _hell?_" Sapnap blinks, sitting up to fully study his boyfriend.

"Geoo-oorge," Dream's breath catches in between, fighting the urge to wheeze. 

Now, with a full audience, George dips into a low curtsey, leg tucked behind and everything, grinning wickedly to himself. He schools his expression back to his polite smile, though he can't really tell if it worked. His face is so flushed now that he can't even feel his face.

This is a reaction alright. Sapnap's jaw is still dropped to the floor, and this is the second time Dream has re-crossed his legs.

"Like it?" George offers, pressing a hand to the side of his face. He meant to sound more confident, but he supposes the soft shy voice was the cherry on top anyway. According to the way Sapnap licked his lips anyway.

"Like it?" Dream parrots, his eyebrows jumping up. "Uh- I uh... _Geoooorge_ …"

George beams at Dream approvingly from behind his hand before turning towards Sapnap. Eyes falling shut, Sapnap shakes his head slowly.

"Gogy, Gogy, Gogy Gogy Gogy," he tuts, but his low chuckle slips through. "If you really thought you could get away with this, you are dead wrong."

George’s fingers curl coyly under his chin as his voice lifts with false innocence, "Oh? And what am I getting away with?"

"T-this!" Gesturing wildly, Sapnap sits up straight just to fully articulate.

"What's wrong with it?" George baits, though a fraction of him listens for a serious response. Pulling at the skirt of the dress again, he accidentally on purpose lifts it a fraction.

" _Geoooorge,_" is all Dream can groan, lightly shielding his eyes with his hand. Sapnap lets his hands slap down on his thighs.

"Alright-"

Launching up from the couch, Sapnap starts to strut forward. George leaps back at the sudden change in his boyfriend's demeanor. They really should know better for how fiery Sapnap is, but it still catches them by surprise at times.

"Sapnap?" He would be lying if he didn't feel his voice waver a bit.

"If Dream isn't going to appreciate the treat George so _generously_ made for us," Sapnap's voice falls into a huskier tone, chasing a shiver down George's back, "then I'm gonna take it all for myself."

Sapnap's fingers hook around the neck strap of the apron, holding him still. George is faster, however, planting his palms firmly on his chest, keeping just enough distance between them.

"Whoa," George scoffs, raising an eyebrow. "_Neither_ of you wanted to take my treat seriously."

"What?!"

"You wanted to watch a movie instead. And that's fine!" George surrenders with a shrug, but pushes against Sapnap enough that he finally steps away. "I don't want to interrupt your movie. Don't worry about me, I'll still be here when you're done."

"Wait, no," Dream finally protests, leaping up from the couch himself. "We're right here. Who cares about a damn movie? We can turn it off and you can be our entertainment tonight."

"Oh, I'm entertainment now?" George accuses, lifting a brow at Dream. It's always amusing, no matter how many times he calls Dream out, just how off-balance he gets for a moment. As soon as he finds his center again, Dream takes another step, not so subtly between George and Sapnap.

"No no no!" Dream tries defending.

"Give it up, Dream," Sapnap groans, "you already fucked it up!"

"No no no! Give me another chance! Please!" His voice jumps up towards a cry, but not quite his whine yet. George bites his lip at the noise - it won’t take long to earn Dream’s precious little whine, apparently.

"Simp," scoffs Sapnap. George casts a lingering glance over to him, but refocuses on his other boyfriend.

"I don't know, Dream. At least Sapnap here knows what he wants."

"Yeah!" Sapnap puffs up, shouldering Dream out of the way. "See, Dream? Our little Gogy needs someone with a back bone, not a soft little simp who'll bend at his beck and call."

"First off all, that's not at all how that expression goes," Dream barks, "And second, what the hell, Sapnap? Just because I respect George doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"No, but it does make you a simp." Proud, Sapnap flashes an arrogant smirk before turning fully to George, playing with the fringe of George's outfit. "You even got it in baby blue! That's so your color, Gogy."

Dream clears his throat, forcing out a "_simp!_" behind his hand. Sapnap rolls his eyes, but lets his voice drop warm and low as he turns back to George. With a finger, he tilts George's chin up to meet him eye to eye.

"Let's just get back to where we were, George. Right back to me."

"_You,_" George commands as he knocks his hand away. Sapnap blinks, hand hanging in the air for a lingering moment. "Just because you're a brat who knows what he wants, doesn't mean you just _get_ what you want."

"Haha! Simp on that!" Dream cheers before George's sharp glare cuts to him. His head ducks down instinctively, subtly submitting to George’s will.

"C'mon, you want it too, baby. You can't resist us. As much as you wanna take charge, George," he grabs a handful of fabric - George’s face reddening with a soft gasp - and holds it between them as if to show proof, "you're in the wroooong uniform for that."

Sapnap wets his lips again. His boyfriend’s face is so red that he nearly laughs, but George’s eyes grow darker, pulling Sapnap in swift and deep. It stokes the growing fire in his core. The warmth spreads just as wild and fast, sparks flying from his lips as he continues:

"If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be serving _us_ tonight."

The three of them pause in a subtle standoff; George falling cooler, Sapnap getting hotter, and Dream left teetering between the extremes. He balances on the precipice, dangerously close to tipping into the scene. 

It’s just as he sways that he takes a step back, grounding himself back in reality, and throws his hands up to catch all of them.

"Wait, wait- Guys, stop. What level are you guys on?"

Sapnap and George break their sparring gazes to blink at their boyfriend. Ever brilliant Dream. Their systematic code of consent. They give into each other's desires a lot, but it should never be more than their comfort level. Hands still raised, Dream glances between the two for their answers.

"Oh, I'm level three, don't even try me," Sapnap tilts his head with an impatient snap. "Like, seriously, I'll need a cool down if you guys are on anything less."

"George?" Dream directs.

"I, uh. I think I'm at a three too," George ponders. He glances down at his outfit as if he almost forgot he was wearing it. 

"Are you sure? We can keep it to a two if you need it, George."

"Yeah, I mean…"

His knees shuffle against each other in his knee-high stockings, a smooth feeling sliding over his skin. He bites his lip as his mind reboots - he somehow forgot about the stockings - but right now he has to focus. 

"I kinda expected this to go this far, I wouldn't be surprised if we all got to a four tonight."

"Fuck yeah." Biting his lip, Sapnap gets a little ahead of himself. He already could hardly keep his eyes off of George's legs. 

The virtual limitlessness of level four always got to Sapnap's head: he's never the one to push the others too far, but more so he loses himself in the headspace of submission they force him into. What a surprise - Sapnap likes things a little rough.

"Okay," Dream sighs with a nod, nerves slipping between his words. "Okay, good. I'm at level three. I'm actually really curious where this goes, actually."

"Good-" Snatching George yet again by the strap of his apron, Sapnap brings them together, chest to chest, something between a grin and snarl spitting in George’s face, "Because Gogy here has gotta funny little idea in his head that _he's_ in charge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too hard to pick up on, but just to lay it out, this is that little code of consent I formulated for them:
> 
> 0 = Stop/No, 1 = Soft/Vanilla, 2 = Slow/Ask before do, 3 = Go/Ok with what’s going on, 4 = 100%/Fully in headspace


	2. Chapter 2

"Good-" Snatching George yet again by the strap of his apron, Sapnap brings them together, chest to chest, something between a grin and snarl spitting in George’s face, "Because Gogy here has gotta funny little idea in his head that _he's_ in charge."

"I am," George huffs, rolling his eyes but hardly pushing away. "Because _you_ like being bratty. You're doing this to get a rise out of me so I'll _purposefully_ go rough on you."

He tries to ignore the sharp glint in George’s eyes, the sharp upturned edge of his lips. It’s a promise, and it cuts along Sapnap’s throat as he swallows it down. 

"So?"

It doesn’t help Sapnap when he glances away, destroying any credibility to the authority he pretends to have. George snatches it back just as easily. Not that Sapnap’s grip was too weak, rather, he let it fall right out his hands and right back to George.

As it should be.

"Soooo: you are going to sit pretty back on the couch for me," he singsongs, but it only makes the command stronger. 

Not just expecting obedience; flaunting it over Sapnap, relishing in his own authority. Even out of the corner of his eye he catches Dream shifting. He has to bite his cheek from gloating too early. He can’t look desperate when he’s in control.

With a gentle, _arrogant_ touch, George pushes Sapnap out of his way. Instead of yielding, however, the hard collarbone under his fingers doesn’t give. George can't stop from raising a brow. It should be a warning. And yet, Sapnap crosses his arms defiantly. 

All notes for later.

"And why am I going to do that?"

"Because..."

With a purr, George stalks right up to Dream instead. When he pushes gently on his taller boyfriend, he falls right back, dropping immediately to sit on the couch. Like toppling dominoes compared to a brick wall. It tickles his confidence back into shape. He hides his relief with an indifferent hum under hooded eyes. 

"Look at what a good boy he is," George briefly praises Dream. He leans down just enough to taste Dream’s breath, Dream’s eyelids fluttering shut, before George’s eyes slide over to meet Sapnap still denying his order.

"You appreciated my effort to entertain you, unlike Dream. So you get to enjoy the show," George continues his initial thought and pokes Dream’s nose as he accuses him. "Dream here - lost little Dreamie - is going to learn a lesson."

As he explains, George slides effortlessly right onto Dream's lap. He guides large hands onto the bunched skirt over his hips before swooping in finally for a kiss. The soft moan from Dream is all but sucked out of him. George may be all dressed up, but he wasn’t joking about his intent for the night. 

He devours Dream's mouth in an instant, the shock of the attack enough to let his lips part. George didn't even have to try to slip his tongue in. It’s automatic, easy, refreshing. 

Obedient. 

He tastes every inch of Dream's mouth, drawing out little gasps and twitches, while Sapnap fades from his attention. George doesn’t miss how the cushions bounce, however, as Sapnap slumps against the opposite end of the couch. 

"This is hardly fair! I was the one who did good! Dream should be punished with watching!" Sapnap whines.

There's a smack as George pulls his mouth away. Dream shivers at the loss, but his hands stay firmly rooted on his hips. His fingers flex and grip into the fabric as he tries to ground himself with George’s body.

"Don't think Dreamie here isn't being punished, dear Sapnap."

Another chill runs over Dream's shoulders. He can't get enough when George is in control, just his very poise and tone demands unquestioning obedience. It's so simple. He does what George says and gets rewarded for it. 

And here's Sapnap, literally laughing in his face about it.

"Doesn't look like it to me," Sapnap pouts, before biting back. "I say you're doing a very poor job, Gogy. I think _you’re_ the one who needs a lesson."

"Sapnap!" Dream gasps lightly, eyes blowing wide, affronted for George.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious," he shrugs, arms still crossed. They see the wrinkles in his shirt, however, where he digs his fingers in his sleeves to ground himself.

"You know what? I think Sapnap's right."

His dress shuffles and pulls as he slides off of Dream's lap. Initially Dream gapes, hands still holding a phantom of George’s hips. Left abandoned, however, he recalls George’s statement, and can't help his wheeze.

"Oh God!" His voice spikes up several octaves. "Sapnap's- Sapnap's righ-HAAAAAAAAA!"

"Leave him be, he just hates when _I’m_ right," Sapnap dismisses - again as if he’s cool, calm, and in control - though the dimple in his cheek gives away him fighting a smile. "Come to me, baby."

Without any prompting, George drops at his feet, nudging Sapnap's knees apart with his shoulders. Sapnap's eyes blow wide as George fumbles with his zipper.

"It's not even my birthday, Gogy! I am a spoiled little brat, aren't I? See? _This_ is what a good boy looks like," Sapnap announces to no one in particular, slipping his pants and boxers out from underneath him, his voice dropping with his clothes. 

"I didn't even have to tell him, and look at him. Such a pretty mouth saying such dirty little lies. We really oughta just clean it out."

Pulling off Sapnap's pants the rest of the way, George shuffles forward til his thighs press against the couch. The dress ruffles out of place, but he shoves enough of it out of the way to get to work. Fingers already pet his hair as Sapnap's other hand angles his dick closer to George's incoming mouth.

"You even got your mouth all warmed up and stretched out," Sapnap notes even lower, "the way you were devouring Dream and all."

"Shit, Sapnap," Dream sighs, realizing just how hard his boyfriend already is. "Were you already fully...?"

Sapnap tilts his head, pursing his lips. He hesitates just long enough to soak up the attention of Dream’s warm and hungry gaze on him. The hand petting George’s hair switches to playing with the strap of the apron.

"Oh dude, I was going up the instant I saw his cute little outfit. I woulda said level four right then and there, but… I wanted to work up to it."

Nodding slowly, Dream rubs at his crotch over his sweatpants. His eyes lock on as George wets his lips, spit glistening on them as eyelashes flutter shut. 

Kisses hop all around the head, bouncing around with feather-light grace. It’s no secret that they love his lips. So it really shouldn’t be a surprise when he uses it like a weapon against them. Dream is almost thankful that he’s not the target anymore, because those little kisses would already have him squirming.

As his chest rises and falls, Sapnap keeps his cool, even as George’s kisses follow the vein under his cock. And even though he knows the feeling firsthand, Dream still stares, mesmerized. The way George can work them both makes him almost forget that he’s always the one getting what he wants. 

It’s not long before the kisses become torture; too much and not enough at the same time. Dream also knows this from experience. So does George, as his eyelashes flick up to Sapnap’s pursed lips. He isn’t sure if Sapnap is reacting to George’s lack of progression, or the way George just squinted at him. 

Skeptical, Dream shifts to be angled more towards them, studying the tension and trying to ferret out George’s scheme. He must have a plan. All dressed up like a maid, playing them against each other, submitting to Sapnap? The pieces all make sense, they just don’t fit.

Dream echoes Sapnap’s broken groan when George dives all the way down to the base. God, if that wasn’t hot enough, the hiccuping whine trailing from Sapnap’s lips shoots straight through Dream. While his mind spins - Dream’s not even touching himself and George has his head spinning - he struggles to process just what George must’ve done to earn that noise. It takes Dream’s best efforts to get that tune from Sapnap’s throat.

If he could afford it, he would be jealous of George. But at the moment he’s too occupied being jealous of Sapnap’s position. Of course, no one can last that long deep throating. When George pulls back up, however, he lets all his saliva drool down Sapnap’s length. It only makes it easier for his plush lips to slide all the way back down.

Each up and down is marked with a stuttering gasp. Already, Sapnap’s separating his shirt from his slick skin. It’s always how it works when it comes to Sapnap; the more one of them stokes his inner fire, he returns the favor by emanating it out to them. No one says it, but it’s part of what makes Sapnap the perfect submissive bottom in their relationship.

Knowingly, George hums his appreciation on one of his down strokes, and Sapnap’s hips jolt.

Dream can hardly believe his eyes. All this talk of right and wrong, praise and punishment, and George is here devouring Sapnap like he’s his last meal alive. He can’t decide whether he’s more surprised that George is this eager - can he say desperate? - or that Sapnap is still holding on to sanity.

Barely.

Sapnap’s eyes slip closed as even the weight of his own head becomes too much. He lets his head fall back, a little too hard but it’s quickly drowned out by so much more. Any singular thought he tries to have keeps sinking further under the punishing waves of George’s mouth. 

It becomes sort of a blur, all of his senses reduced to just _feeling._

Warm slick mouth. Saliva chilling his skin, then devoured in warmth again. Not warmth. Heat. Fire. Lava. 

_God, George, your tongue again- flick your tongue-_

George answers his prayer - did he say it out loud? - cock twitching against the back of his throat. 

Legs quivering and locked down. Palms branding his thighs. Fingers digging in. Pain melting to pleasure like chocolate on his tongue. Somehow he finds it hard to believe he’s still on planet earth.

Sapnap can already see the horizon he’ll be sailing on soon. His chest heaves with gasping breaths, anticipating the high that will send him soaring. It’s so close, he can taste it. 

The way George purses his lips again: illegal, unfair. His tongue: too soft, too rough. What maid dress? Only George’s mouth. Only George. _George._

He must be muttering out loud, barely registering Dream’s breathless chuckle. The only thing keeping him vaguely tethered to reality is George’s name. It babbles off his lips before turning into slurred praise. It’s his ticket to heaven, he knows it. He’s said it enough. He’s close enough.

The fire flares high, singeing his lungs as he grasps onto his ticket, feeling very much like ruffled dark hair between his fingers.

His lungs and voice crack when George ruthlessly douses the flame. Once soaring, now plummeting. Eyes snapping open, he finds George already on his way to Dream’s lap. Smoke and ash and soot choke his throat as he gasps for even the slightest relief of oxygen. 

Blinking. What happened? He was so close. He was _there._ As if just tasting the orgasm without actually experiencing it.

"George," he hears Dream breathing out. When he glances over, he doesn’t find anything happening. But the wide eyes he exchanges with Dream share the whole story. 

George is ruthless when he’s in charge, they are more than aware of this. They signed up for that. In fact, most of the time, they enjoy it so much they beg for it. Well, at least Sapnap does. 

It’s the times it borders on cruel that hook them. There’s boundaries, of course, but George dances the line like his own personal stage, and it _works._

This is another realm entirely. As if George found an entire parallel universe in that line to play in. Sapnap was just George’s unfortunate target - a victim - to this discovery. Maybe he should’ve watched first, because maybe then, even if he shared Dream’s same look of terror, he might’ve been prepared.

Back down to earth, Sapnap finally processes things in real time, his pulse pumping a rapid tempo against his skin. It sings painfully up and down his cock. It’s a mocking memory of George’s mouth just moments before, burned into every raw nerve. _George._

He glares at his boyfriend, George humming as he gazes down at Dream. It’s an unreadable look. And while usually George has plenty of those, this one is new. Sapnap is only slightly better at deciphering them than Dream is, being the most intuitive of the three, but he scrambles to even find a hint.

The most he can put together is that George is debating. He knows what the cogs in George’s head whirling looks like, and they’re nearly spinning off the rails. Long thin fingers touch at Dream’s cheek, throwing Dream into the couch with the recoil of shock. His hands tangle into the long-forgotten maid dress just to ground himself.

Sapnap swallows at the same time as George relaxes, no longer towering over Dream. His eyes soften and he lets out a sigh. It prompts his boyfriends to do the same, thanking God and George in the same breath for the break.

"How are you holding up?" George mutters softly, managing to keep it under the surface of the silence instead of breaking it. "How are your levels?"

"Four."

He almost doesn’t believe he’s the one who said it, except that both George and Dream stare right at him. He swallows again, unable to taste any bitterness of ash but only the delicious warmth from the height George left him at.

"You sure?" Dream prompts, as George scrunches his brows.

"Are you sure, Sapnap?" George clarifies.

His hair sticks to his forehead even as he nods. When George turns to assess Dream, he makes a sad attempt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It’s nothing compared to how drenched his shirt is, however. 

Once upon a time, Sapnap would run to the bathroom to clean himself up and cool off, trying to wash away feeling embarrassed and ashamed more than the actual sweat. But his boyfriends are annoyingly obsessed with self-love, and taught him how to live with his inner fire. Besides, they both claim to enjoy having a personal heater to cuddle at night.

A vastly different warmth from earlier settles deep into Sapnap’s bones. It doesn’t change his mood, or his answer, and he nods reassuringly when Dream spares him another glance. George’s fingers already splay high on Dream’s chest, but he acknowledges Sapnap’s answer with a chaste peck on Dream’s lips.

Dream’s level four is all George needs to turn right back into his scheme. Sapnap spares a moment to wonder if George planned this, or is just creative enough to whip it up on the spot. As impossible as it sounds, it might be improvisational; if there’s a scheme, Dream always sniffs it out. 

But Sapnap saw right through Dream earlier. Dream’s never afraid, and yet Sapnap saw him shouting uncertainty and trepidation. It lingers in Dream’s shaky sigh, as George dips his head to mouth at his neck.

"You know," George muses into Dream’s neck, marking him as soon as his breathing evened out, sending it shuttering all over again. "You’re really lucky, Dream."

The fear falls off Dream’s shoulders like shedding heavy weight. Sapnap’s flame sparks with jealousy. After all that - after all that fucking nonsense- no, _insanity_ \- George is going to go easy on Dream?

Nodding carefully, Dream wordlessly agrees, wisely not contesting just how lucky he is.

"Sapnap was generous enough to volunteer himself," George continues against Dream’s shoulder, trying to rival the number of freckles with hickeys. "I _was_ planning on punishing you with that, until he took the bullet for you."

He sucks deeply on the outline of his collarbone, continuing after the pop of suction off of his freckled skin.

"I think you should thank him."

Sapnap’s heart leaps against his chest. He tries to cage it back in, not sure whether it’s a good or bad thing that George is prompting Dream. While George holds all the cards, Sapnap can never be too sure of what the play is going to be.

And for the first time that night, the gears switch inside Dream. He dares to let a mischievous grin snake upwards. George catches it out of the corner of his eye and is quick to lock on. It’s the glare that puts them in their place when they get out of line. 

If Sapnap wasn’t jealous before, he most certainly is now. 

Dream gets the luxury of stepping out of line when it comes to dominating Sapnap. George moderates it still, keeps Dream in check, but ultimately allows Dream a lot more grace in his bratting. And with the way he hasn’t stopped Dream from scheming, he already knows he’ll allow it.

Dream boasts his confidence in George’s face, explaining himself with a look even as he verbalizes it, his voice low like thunder; a warning before a strike.

"I dunno, George. He seemed to enjoy the "punishment" waaay too much."

Blinking, George ponders the suggestion. Dream’s smirk grows, emboldened by the implicit support in his devious cunning. Their eyes individually snap to Sapnap, identical in their hunger. The spark in Dream’s eye soon catches in George’s as he slots it in line with his plan.

Sapnap’s stomach drops. Sure, maybe he’s the bottom of the bottom - the brattiest to boot, but mostly to put him back in his place at the bottom of their dynamic - but that doesn’t mean that he’s always prepared. When Dream and George get on the same wavelength, it spells nothing short of danger.

Adding the punishment George gave him, and whatever still lies ahead? No. No no no. Dream is the only one capable of rivaling George’s cunning, balancing him out when they’re at odds.

When they team up…

"Mm, you think so, Dream?" George mockingly considers. He’s already made up his mind. Now he’s just toying with him.

Sapnap belatedly begs to have passed out earlier. There’s not much else that will get him out of this situation now. Of course, he can always bring his level back down, or safeword, but that’s not what he means. His options are drastically limited under their trapping gaze.

"Yeah," Dream continues their little skit. "I mean, you had him undone in _seconds._ I’m actually- I was impressed. Kinda jealous, actually. It takes me forever to get those whines from him."

Ironically, George plucks Dream’s nipple, earning a teasing little noise for himself.

George’s hands don’t stay there. They travel all over his chest under his shirt, giving Sapnap something to watch but keeping it playfully chaste. It’s not like it isn’t obvious what he’s doing. The outline of his hands still give away where they are and what they’re doing, just as obvious as the outline of Dream’s bulge.

"Really?" he frowns with a shrug, making more hickeys than freckles again. "It wasn’t that hard."

Oh now they’ve done it. Heat flushes Sapnap’s neck as he juts his chin at them. He only just barely catches himself when George flashes him that warning glance. His own mind stalls as his gears clash. 

Wait, he’s the brat. He can be as bratty as he wants. Usually he stops when he’s desperate enough, ready to beg, but George already pushed him way past that point. It was too late for that. There’s no shortage of fuel for his new heat, but it isn’t desperation. It isn’t even revenge, necessarily.

It’s an out. It’s an escape. It’s hope.


	3. Chapter 3

"You should’ve been punished instead and you know it!" Sapnap snaps at Dream. The energy coursing through every inch of his body propels him to his feet. With the two on the couch, even if George is in Dream’s lap, he can lord his position over them both.

"You _should_ be thanking me!" he shouts. Dream’s jaw drops and the flame in his chest flickers ever higher. And so does his cock, but he’s gotta pull this off first. "You should be _on your knees_ for me, so thankful for saving you that- that you’re begging _me_ for it! Huh?"

He incites them into openly sparring him. That’s his way out. They enjoy his passionate fire, but they should really know better. Playing with fire gets them burned. 

Dream’s brows draw dark and close together, his jaw snapping shut, tight enough that muscles jump in his hickey-painted neck

"Huh?" Sapnap prods. A chill chases down his forehead, and for once, he realizes it’s a nervous sweat. Cold and foreign. He blocks his mind against it, focusing intently on Dream’s hazel eyes. 

"Gonna own up to it, Dream? ‘Cause you know I’m right, you know it. You laugh, but you know I’m right."

"I’m not laughing," Dream deadpans. 

Sapnap only smirks. He’s not going to fall for that. Dream has his cool side, but at his core, he’s just as fiery. Sapnap only needs to drag it up to the surface, and then it’s well and truly over.

When he pulls up their flames, his boyfriends won’t stop until they’ve consumed every last inch of him. He wants it so bad. He wants to play them both into his hand, when they so clearly think he’s played into theirs. Double team or not, they can’t rival Sapnap’s heat.

There’s a hopeful flicker in hazel eyes, flashing bright emerald. It’s the keen gaze of a hunter. The fire sits right behind it, and he’s so close to igniting Sapnap can practically _smell_ it.

The spark vanishes into smoke when Dream’s gaze is interrupted. Even though he can’t see it, he knows the look George is giving Dream. Unfortunately, the only rival to his flame is George’s cool. Behind his very back he curses George. Yet, effortlessly, he translates it into more goading.

"Wow, I mean," scoffing, Sapnap runs a hand through his hair, standing even taller, "I knew you simped for George, but not _that_ hard. I mean, c’mon. Have some balls, Dream, or are you really just a pussy?"

"Yooou little _shit!_" Dream explodes, face erupting into a hot flush that boils right over the top.

"Whatever, Dream. You’re only so bold because you have George protecting you."

"You-! I can’t believe you! I can’t even believe you right now!" shouting over George’s shoulder, the last few strings of patience snapping as he devolves into his fury. 

_Good. Let it consume you. Come play with fire, we’ll burn together._

"I didn’t even _mention_ the fact that you disobeyed George. Well, I guess I am _now_ -"

George’s head twists slightly, earning him the barest profile, just enough for George to watch him from the corner of his eye. 

Chest puffing up, Sapnap flashes his teeth briefly before shrugging casually, "I mean, he _did_ tell you to thank me. And I think you should. You should at least listen to George, if you won’t listen to me."

It’s over. Eyes snapping wide, Dream’s hands wrapping around George’s waist, ready to lift him off-

"HOW _DARE_ YOU USE GEORGE AGAINST ME!"

Sapnap couldn’t stop the swell of pride if he wanted to. His heart sings at the view before him. Dream writhes in fury, still babbling off fiery threats and only barely restrained by George’s stockinged thighs. George peeks over his shoulder just the barest bit more. And George-

George looks pissed off. Actually _pissed._

He doesn’t even try to hide his winning grin. He holds his victory high over George’s head, flaunting right in front of his face. And regardless of how it goes from here, Sapnap will hold that over them til the day he dies.

Unfortunately, the ice cold glare George shoots at him puts a pin in his victory dance. Over his own racing pulse humming in his ears and dick, he hears George’s soft sigh. Again, it’s unreadable, so covert in it’s intention that even Dream is caught off guard when he looks back to him.

Sapnap openly curses George’s miraculous ability to douse any flame.

All it takes is gently resting his palm over Dream’s crotch, and his mouth stutters to a stop with a subvocal moan. Smoke still flares from his huffing nose as he leans his head back, but George coaches it back down with nothing more than a few long, gentle kisses. Even though his brow is still tight, Dream’s breathing calms to George’s rhythm.

Leaving Sapnap standing there, once so high and mighty, now left high and dry.

Pulling away with a final peck, George praises Dream with his eyes. The hand cupping his face slowly falls, fingertips tracing constellations between the hickeys he left. Sapnap knew he left a lot, but from the new angle, he severely underestimated it before. 

His fingers skim down Dream’s shirt until they’re pulling at the hem. Neither of them hesitate to help Dream pull it up and over his head, tossing it somewhere forgettable. He finds himself helplessly watching as George continues his mission to mark Dream all over. 

There are squeaks as George suckles Dream’s skin, a gasp or sigh in response. Dream’s hands, so close to tossing him off before, pet all over George, exploring the outfit to its extent and further.

Biting his lip, Sapnap reevaluates. This could be his cue to stop bratting and start begging. He shakes his head at himself as soon as he thinks it. He’s not ready to beg yet- but he kinda is. 

He wants them. He wants their attention on him, even if it’s negative. It would at least be something. To be fair, he knows he had no place to brat the way he did, but usually he gets _something_ out of it. Even if it’s punishment, it’s something. 

So why hasn’t George said anything? Is he actually in trouble? No, they would’ve safeworded. So why this?

More and more questions pop up as he ponders his boyfriends, and they threaten to drag him down. With a sharp breath, he holds himself above water. There has to be an explanation. They know he’s sensitive to being ignored, but again, George knows how to dance that fine line.

There’s another low long groan as George’s hips roll. 

No, it’s too much. He really _is_ going to sit there until Sapnap breaks down.

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out at first. Swallowing, then clearing his throat, he tries again. There’s just not enough behind it to truly beg. He doesn’t want to. He wants George to make him beg, like he always does. It doesn’t feel the same without George.

“George? he finally gets his voice to work, and it snaps a little harder than he meant to.

And it _still_ doesn’t get his attention.

Fire rolls around his chest, indecisive and wandering: It could tip his tongue red hot, say things that burn and he can’t take back. It could simmer to a low boil of resentment under his ribcage. But it could also shoot straight down to his cock, demanding against the scene to be attended.

It’s when Dream’s hands slip under the skirt of George’s dress, however, that Sapnap’s mind snaps. 

Dream couldn’t care less. Besides the fact that George is ignoring Sapnap and currently in his lap moving his hips like- _oooh_ , well, like _that._ Dream also gets George’s mouth, his cute little skirt splayed over his lap to play with, _and_ the stockings. Everything, it’s all his, all to himself.

 _Damn it!_ Dream hisses a breath as George’s knees tighten against his thighs, cock thrusting a hair faster against his own. It doesn’t stop Dream from teasing his touch over the stockings. The gentler he rides his fingertips over the fabric, the harder George’s legs squeeze. It’s a delightfully simple, yet effective, indicator. 

As he glides his fingers up and down George’s thighs, Dream tilts his head to the side. George falls right in, diving to mark his less-decorated side of his neck. He lets his teeth pull a deeper moan from his throat.

Eyes lock over George’s shoulder, desperation clouding Sapnap’s eyes, watering against his will.

When George rolls his hips again multiple times in a row, washing over Dream’s thoughts effortlessly, he nearly loses himself in his pants. Fuck. How much longer are they going to play this game? Subtly, Dream presses two fingertips against George’s hip bone, his boyfriend pulling back to carefully study Dream.

Deep brown eyes bore into his own. Brows drooping, Dream frowns up at him. He can’t last George’s teasing attention a whole lot longer than Sapnap can stand being ignored. Not tonight, not anymore.

George takes a moment longer to read the look. There’s something in his eyes that knows, knows something that Dream just doesn’t, but slips away before he gets a chance to figure it out. George only nods.

Sliding his hands all the way down George’s legs, Dream pulls his hands out from under the skirt. He pulls at the fringe and hem, making it clear that he wants it off. He gets as far as even pulling up the ruffles before George’s hand clamps down on his.

"Not that yet, baby," George cooes in his ear sweetly, even as he rips Dream’s pawing fingers off his dress. He hushes Dream as his voice cracks mid-groan, and pets his hair lightly. "I know, I know. But you’re doing so good being so patient for me, Dream. Just a little longer."

"FUCK!"

Sapnap’s shout makes both of them flinch. Dream’s hands circle around George’s waist in an instant while George rubs his own ear. Despite the shock, George turns a blind eye - or a deaf ear - to their boyfriend, and leans forward to peck at Dream’s lips again.

Even Dream knows that it’s too far, but he can’t quite pull away when George locks his lips, fingers tight and demanding in his hair as he keeps their faces pressed together.

He’s not even the slightest bit surprised when Sapnap explodes.

"Fuck "a little longer!" Fuck you, George!" he shouts, his eyes ringed red. Every single muscle tenses underneath George as Dream braces for a safeword.

He doesn’t. But he wonders if Sapnap has a death wish, because he has the sheer audacity to demand:

"You are getting off of Dream _right now_ and fucking me. Or let him fuck me. I don’t care!" he spits, pointing to the floor at his feet as he instructs, "One of you: right here! Right _now!_"

Okay, maybe that is hot.

Sapnap’s chest heaves with heavy breath, but even as he keeps his expression tight, Dream knows Sapnap can’t be anywhere near calm. In fact, he’s astounded George is. This isn’t just bratting to a new level; George can handle that. This is a power move, and, disconcertingly, an effective one.

There’s no way George doesn’t respond to _that._

Sliding off of Dream’s lap, George stands up and collects himself. He flattens out the ruffles of the skirt, tugging the apron back front and center. He presses at the bow at his back, ensuring it’s still securely tied, before drawing in a deep breath. 

Eyes fluttering closed, George slowly releases, letting all the tension float away on his breath. 

He turns slowly, like a robot on a pivot, letting Sapnap watch every microsecond it takes to do so. All expression dropped from his face with his breath, too. All that is left are his silent eyes. And they pierce straight through Sapnap.

Dream bites his tongue, chewing a little as Sapnap’s eyes blow wide. The soft warmth in his brown eyes can turn him to mush with a single puppy-eyed look. But the look George pulls out of him is worse. Like a dog kicked to the side of the road, knowing he was watching his entire world slip away from him to never return. And a hint of feral flame that could burn down their whole house in a moment.

The word catches in Dream’s throat. He doesn’t care what George’s plans are anymore, he wants this to stop. And yet, he can’t quite get it out. Standing out against both their thighs, both of his boyfriends hold out four distinct fingers. And while they would both completely understand Dream backing out, he surprises even himself wanting to see more.

_Oh God, Sapnap would look good fucking George. In a maid outfit, too-_

The kicked puppy look melts from Sapnap’s eyes - thank God - when George takes a step towards him. For a moment, it flickers to a wild disbelief, thinking that George is actually going to listen and let himself fall to his knees for him again.

That too, evaporates, leaving only confusion as George puts a hand on his shoulder, tilting his head seriously. 

"Oh, Sapnap. Sweetheart," George cooes, and whatever tension there was melts. 

This is why George is their dom; he may be stone cold at times, but he’s not heartless. Sapnap’s lip quivers out of its pout, and George is quick to press a calming kiss to them. It doesn’t linger, but it’s enough to put Sapnap’s lip back into place. The rest of the weight falls right off Sapnap’s shoulders, George taking his hand off to cup Sapnap’s cheek.

The moment stretches long enough for Dream to settle his heart back into rhythm. He can settle back, let their moment pass, and see where it goes from there. The possibilities leaping to his mind excite him, and he tries to reign in his excitement.

Maybe George will switch to his good side, treating Sapnap gently and actually letting him cum. Maybe he’ll ask him to help. If he’s lucky, maybe they’ll make it to the bed, and then they can all get a little piece of each other. Maybe George will watch while they play together, being the only one not singled out yet.

The weight of Sapnap’s head finally leans fully into George’s hand. Finally. Sapnap has always been the harder of the two to tame, but this took it to the next level. Somewhere in the back of his mind plays the evening out like a movie on rewind, wondering just how his simple maid outfit got them here. But here they are, he’s just gotta make the most of this now.

The notes for later, also, stand out like flags in the replay. There’s not one moment so far that Sapnap hasn’t been toeing the line for attention. Of course, that’s his role as the bratty bottom, but _damn_ did he put up a fight. Sapnap can prattle off all day about how he never gets his way, or what he wants, but that’s not what these scenes are about.

What he _needs_ is to be put back in his place.

It’s been long overdue, and that’s why he’s having so many issues with his brat now. But, live and learn, he supposes. Better to correct the error now than to let it ruin the whole night.

Straightening, George drags his hand through Sapnap’s thoroughly wet and messy hair. It’s a little gross, but he knows better than to complain. For now, he just needs to get Sapnap comfortable again. He can’t work his masterpiece with stiff resistance. Art takes a certain grace. And yes, the way he treats his partners better be art. They deserve his best at the very least.

Before getting too sentimental, he grounds himself with Sapnap again. Leading with his fingers, he slowly drops his hands down along the frustratingly thick bicep. Dark eyes following his hand before submitting subtly to the touch again, letting his eyelids fall closed. They sigh in unison when George leans forwards and presses their foreheads together.

Perfect.

In the spare space between their breaths, George checks, "Do you want to stop?"

Sapnap’s head turns slightly before remembering they’re pressed together. Not quite wanting to break it yet, he sighs out a "no."

"I wanna keep going," he clarifies with a hand squeezing against his.

"Level?"

"Four," Sapnap breathes. 

Eyelashes flutter as Sapnap looks up to George. It’s rather precious, and for a moment, George almost considers letting him down easy. Afterall, he _has_ had a rough day, stubborn brat or not.

But, that would mean George would have to play nice, and unfortunately, that’s not quite part of his plan. That, and, well- the lingering spark behind Sapnap’s gaze is just too tempting.

"Good boy," he praises as he straightens, artfully glancing away as he adds, "Dom does _not_ look good on you, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there is more, and it won't take too long to finish, just want to make sure it wraps up perfectly for you guys ;)
> 
> Let me know of what you think of this dynamic, though! I want to work with this more with other prompts/ideas, or maybe even subvert their roles. I like seeing what limits I can push with these guys as a poly team ;)
> 
> Anyway, love y'all~


	4. Chapter 4

"Good boy," he praises as he straightens, artfully glancing away as he adds, "Dom does _not_ look good on you, sweetheart."

From the couch, Dream sputters into wheezing laughter. It nearly catches George into its trap - his own breath hiccuping as he fights the pull - but he turns his collected gaze back to Sapnap.

It’s _priceless._

The dropped jaw and pinched brows, the betraying slip of a smile, the curling fists and the shaking knees. Maybe this whole evening was worth it. Sapnap looks about one whisper away from collapsing where he stands.

"What?" George purrs even as he watches the flames leap under Sapnap’s skin, struggling to keep himself together. Dream’s wheezing struggles to taper off, so he points his next jab at him, "As if you’d do much better yourself, Dream."

"Whaaat?" Dream’s voice pitches upwards. 

Still, he leans casually back against the couch, taking up space and otherwise doing his best to disprove George’s claim. He shrugs as if only discussing the weather, but the dip in his tone hardly hides his pride, "I mean, Sapnap seems to think I do pretty well when I dominate him."

"Is that so."

Two pairs of wary eyes flicker to him. He ignores Sapnap in favor of pinning Dream to the couch. For all his big talk, he shivers under even just the look. It doesn’t help that he’s still aching in his trousers, his crotch looking painfully strained. He does appreciate Dream’s level-headedness sometimes. Sometimes.

This is just not one of those times.

"Prove it, then." He rolls his head as he waves dismissively, "Do me favor and put him in his place. It’ll save me the effort."

"What?!" Sapnap’s voice cracks, but Dream marches right over to George anyway.

"What? No no no, wait-" Hands up, Dream confronts George with a scowl. He humors him enough to face him and hear him out. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I’m not about to do your work for you."

"You’re not?"

Dream blinks, thrown by his calmness, before firing right back, "Just because I’m the other dom here doesn’t mean I’m gonna get bullied into doing your dirty work for you!"

"Dirty work?" Sapnap huffs from behind them. He crosses his arms, ready to jump into the argument. But George isn’t going to allow it.

"Please, Sapnap-"

"With a slut like you? Yeah, it’s dirty work," Dream sneers over his shoulder. He dismisses him just as easily and interrupts George’s quip. "Ignore him. He gets bitchy when I’m in charge."

"Really, I can’t tell," George drawls, as if he hasn’t been kept awake by their louder scenes before. Or arguments. He really can’t leave his boyfriends alone for five minutes sometimes.

"C’moooon!" Openly whining, their boyfriend falls pathetically onto the couch. "I _know_ you two are harder than George’s stone-cold heart. Can I just get fucked already?"

Waving his arms to highlight his point, Dream chirps, "See, bitchy!"

Humming, George nods. However, Sapnap wasn’t wrong. None of them are going to last long at this point, and they can only hold out so much longer.

"How about this," George offers, gesturing with a long finger, "You take care of whinny Sippy Cup really quick, and I’ll go prep in the bathroom."

Even George catches his breath at his own offer. It’s not something he hands out often, but Dream is always ready to snatch it up eagerly. Shimmering golden eyes blink widely at him - about to ask him something stupid, like if he means it or some bullshit - so he waves him on.

"Well, he’s not going to take care of himself! Get going!"

"I could!" The hollow threat falls flat as they both round on Sapnap, who crosses his arms with an exaggerated pout, "I could, ya know. I _can_ take care of myself."

"I’m sure you could," Dream dismisses. "But a slut like you- your hand won’t be enough, then you’ll bitch about how we never help you-"

"But you don’t! You don’t-"

"Then you’ll be bigger- an even _bigger_ pain in the ass and start-"

Even this much of the argument is going to give him a headache, so George takes his cue to leave. Rolling his eyes, he strides to the bathroom before letting himself crumble. 

Holy _fuck_ he’s been too hard for too long. He throws things around under the sink until he snatches up the lube. The mess is a problem for later. Right now, _god,_ he needs some attention.

Collapsing onto the toilet, George props a leg up, heel digging into the seat. About half of the lube he pours with a shaky right hand drops into the toilet - fuck that - and he works the rest around his fingers just barely so it isn’t freezing cold. It still sends shivers racing over his limbs as he circles his arsehole.

He wastes no time delving his finger in. The sheer relief floods through him, having something stimulating him finally, and rolling out in a low groan. Still, he waits until the foreign feeling melts into desire before doing his best to stretch out. He needs it so badly, but he’s not an idiot. He’s not going to hurt himself being impatient.

Still, he rushes to add his middle finger, choking out a shuddering sigh. Oh, this- this is good. Fingers push in and out at a steady enough pace. When he tries to scissor them apart, he almost shouts at himself in frustration. It’s a lot but still far far _far_ from enough. His fingers barely reach his walls, let alone finding his prostate. 

But that’s a problem for Dream to deal with. Right now, he needs to stretch himself enough to get back out there. Forcing himself to take his time, George slows down his pace, focusing on scissoring open his arsehole each time he thrusts. His lips stings as he bites down harder and harder, but keeps pressing on. Just another minute. Just one more minute. Just another moment.

As eager as he was to get it over with, George’s voice creaks with disappointment as he pulls his fingers out. They’re still glistening with lube. He debates for a moment helping Dream out with Sapnap before huffing, wiping his hand with the apron - he bought the whole maid ensemble, might as well use it.

He almost forgets the bottle of lube as he dashes out of the bathroom. A looming timer ticks in the back of his mind, just knowing each passing second is a second too long without stimulation. It should be sad. Between fingering himself in the bathroom to racing to the living room, he should be able to last without stimulation. Wetness already starts leaking against his thighs. He ignores it in favor of focusing on his target-

It’s more than a delicious sight: messy hair plastered with sweat, tanned legs in the air, wild golden eyes sharp as they catch him approaching.

Sapnap whines under Dream, trapped and vulnerable under their larger boyfriend, completely open and exposed. Not that Dream isn’t equally as naked, but he’s definitely better off than poor Sapnap. Dark marks bloom all along his heaving chest like bouquets, a few concentrated in bundles around his hips and neck. 

He really should’ve known better - Sapnap likes it rough, Dream likes being rough. Honestly, George would be surprised if Dream didn’t shut him up by straight up choking him out.

Just brushing Sapnap’s collarbone sends a jolt through his body. Large hands clamp around tanned hips again as Dream holds himself back from pounding into him.

"Finished yet?"

Like a cry for help, Sapnap whimpers up to him, not even needing to say anything as George finds the problem himself. His leaking cock jumps at the slightest motion, dark and straining for any relief. Dream’s predatory grin turns up to him even as he hunches further. 

He lifts an eyebrow at him. There’s no way Dream’s going to try being territorial now.

Still, he lets his eyes trail back up, Sapnap turning his head away before they make eye contact. Another whimper shivers through his body.

"Oh Sappy," George coos in a babying tone. "Is Dream too rough for you? Has Dreamie been mean to you?"

Tears leak from glistening eyes, blinking up to him. Swollen lips curl into another pout as Sapnap manages to nod. With a huff, Dream shakes his head, rolling his hips slow enough to torture. 

Sapnap’s head hits the couch hard, making his voice crack as he moans. His fingers sink like claws into Dream’s shoulders, carving angry pink-red marks. And when Dream curses, hips stuttering again, George can’t tell if he’s proud of Sapnap, or jealous.

Clearing his throat, George eyes down Dream, "Well?"

Dream ignores the pained groans from the shifting body underneath him to meet his gaze. George only crosses his arms. It folds the ruffles of his dress, pulling the skirt against his cock and he catches his breath. But he doesn’t let up, doesn’t let Dream see how his lube-stained thighs quiver.

With a huff, Dream beams up to George. He only raises a brow.

"What? Proud of yourself?"

"Well," Dream drawls, "I’d say Sapnap has been put in his place. Though, it really wasn’t that hard. You made it too easy, George. Next time, I want a challenge."

Dream huffs, rolls his hips again, flashing his teeth at Sapnap’s stuttered gasp.

With another pointed glance, George leads Dream’s gaze down to Sapnap’s cock. Dream’s tongue flicks out. He can’t blame him, really, getting lost in the steady ooze of pre-cum dripping down onto Sapnap’s stomach.

A heavy sigh escapes George as he leans down. It’s only a second before Dream realizes his sights are still set on Sapnap’s poor leaking head. Blinking, Dream debates between contesting George for a taste, or let him aid in Sapnap’s torture.

George’s breath ghosts over Dream’s ear, leaning towards his mouth before he thinks to actually listen.

"Next time, you actually listen to my orders."

Dread drops a chill down his spine; nowhere near enough to spoil the glorious bubbling warmth in his gut, but enough to warn him of George’s wrath.

"Wait, wha-"

Before either can speak, George has his long fingers wrapped around Sapnap. 

The shriek pierces their ears, and Dream chokes on his own breath as Sapnap clenches tight around him. The shudders travel in waves between them, radiating from the heat boiling over in their cocks, through every strained nerve. It’s a wonder one of them didn’t lose it then and there.

"I told you to take care of him, not use him."

Dream blinks, struggling to get his head in gear, each breath shuttering with the sheer effort of not losing it. And George’s tone is enough of a warning; there’s no more second chances, and he can’t afford to step out of line now. Especially since, with a single jerk, George can have both of them crumbling.

"George, wait, I can- I can-" Huffing, Dream wipes his forehead. 

Even as they try to stay still, the slightest tremors are enough to tease pre-cum from both of them. His tongue stings as he bites it back. He’s already been warned; what is he doing? Listen, dumbass! "Y-yes, George."

Lifting his chin, George spares a look, his lips quirked up. Is it really that funny to him? Or did Dream just finally do something right? He frowns down at Sapnap as George focuses on capturing his moans with kisses. The sparingly few times he’s given a chance to breathe, Sapnap gasps out their names.

"Look at him, Dream."

As if he wasn’t already.

Still, Dream hums. George takes the acknowledgement, letting his fingertips skirt over the bruises he left. Heart pounding in his ears and chest and cock, Dream swallows when George brushes dangerously close to one of the darker bruises. The fingers barely lift and miss the mark.

The tension floats off of Sapnap with a sigh. If George so much as breathed on his collarbone- Dream felt guilty when Sapnap choked on a sob with that bruise, but the fucking brat wanted it-

Another screech and Dream can’t tell who it came from. His head spins as he holds Sapnap’s hips steady. It doesn’t stop his ass from contracting around him again, this time more sharp pain than pleasure. His hips pull away, trying to keep the savory warmth around him while avoiding more painful consequences.

"Owwwww, George! Fuck…" Sapnap groans, his head falling to the side, aiming his glare at George. 

Thanks to Dream’s efforts, Sapnap can’t even lift his hand to protect the already purple bruise. And like a threat, George keeps a finger hovering over it, a tempting button-press away from blowing up his boyfriends.

"What the fuck?" Sapnap tries again though his voice spikes. George raises an eyebrow at him. He whimpers, turning his head away. "Pl… please, George…"

A growl rumbles in Dream’s throat as he slips back into Sapnap’s heat. The little brat wouldn’t say a word for him, let alone _beg_ like he was _supposed_ to.

"What was that?" Tilting his head, George keeps a careful eye on Sapnap, holding his finger still over his bruise. "You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Sappy."

Even Dream flinches at the look Sapnap shoots up at him. Still, it’s diminished by the tears still leaking from reddened eyes. And George laughs.

"C’mon, Sap," Dream offers just barely over his breath - or what’s left of it. "Just- just- Don’t fight. I can’t- I can’t do this much longer."

Swallowing, Sapnap musters up the energy to spit back.

"Says you."

Apparently Sapnap has a death wish, or he’s hoping he can take Dream down with him. 

George presses the button, and Dream flushes with heat, Sapnap’s hips jerking down and lining them up just perfectly. Sounds fall from his lips, he’s sure, but his ears are still ringing with the pounding of his pulse.

"Be careful," George huffs, as if they were only playing around. "I wouldn’t play with fire. Either of you."

"Please, George," Dream begs instead. He crawls over Sapnap enough to press a palm over his mouth. Muffled noises moisten his palm, and he’s sure Sapnap even tries to bite him, but George’s focus is now on him. 

"George, please. I can’t. Please. I- I- I need to-" he swallows thickly, getting anything out from his winded chest- "I need to cum. _So_ badly, George, _please_."

"Pull out."

Dream’s certain he’s lost his mind by now, but there’s no way he heard that right. George did _not_ just tell him to stop.

"_What?_" Shaking his head, Dream curls his hand tighter around Sapnap’s hip, other hand still firm on his mouth. Whimpers and tears further stain his hand, but neither of his boyfriends are paying attention enough to care.

"Pull out, Dream," George reiterates. His fingers curl around Sapnap, pumping slow enough to warn Dream, fast enough to send Sapnap through the roof. George lifts his brow at Dream when he lets his hips sink deeper.

"Or would you rather cum in a filthy dump like him? A waste of a precious orgasm, I’d say…"

Claws sinking into the cushions, Sapnap pushes out curses and hisses, voice creaking as he begs begs _begs_ for Dream to stay. 

Blinking, Dream grits his teeth. As much as he loves his fiery boyfriend, and as much as it pains him to leave him in George’s hands, this opportunity is only once in a lifetime.

Both hands firm on his hips, Dream makes sure Sapnap stays still as he pulls out. The release from the overwhelming pressure is almost relieving, but still not satisfying. He’s surprised Sapnap has any voice left to whine at the loss. He’s also rather surprised he hasn’t knocked himself out with as many times as he’s thrown his head back.

The bruises decorating his skin, however, feel like medals of honor. Dream beams, bearing the badges George gave him earlier with his hickeys; pale in comparison to the warzone Dream left over Sapnap.

He nurses his aching cock with soft, gentle touches. It’s enough to keep the cool air from giving him a much more unpleasant blue balls, yet keep him calm enough to wait for George. The light skirt of the dress ruffles, hiking up and exposing George’s bare skin.

Asshole glistening, George flashes him before letting the skirt fall. He chases the view with a groan. Hands reach and grab like magnets; an automatic pull he couldn’t stop even if he tried. It’s not a far comparison, knowing they’d fit like a perfect match, pulling him in, pushing in- 

" _GEORGE!_ "


	5. Chapter 5

At Sapnap’s screech, Dream’s eyes are yanked away from George’s dress. 

"Geor- oh _god- George-!_"

The pastel and white fabric is hiked up his thighs, which are now occupied keeping Sapnap’s ass up. Teeth flash as George shoulders one his ankles. Rhythmic slaps punctuate their stunned silence and set the tempo for his own hand. His throat creaks as he watches George’s lip snag between his teeth. 

There’s no hope left for Sapnap as his sanity slowly leaks through burning eyes and a burning cock.

Where did he go wrong? Well, clearly Dream didn’t do a good enough job, according to George. Or maybe he was too slow to accept when he offered himself to him. He knew the opportunity was rare, but damn that window was slim.

Pounding into the couch, George aims for snapping their boyfriend in half. Or at least the poor furniture as it bumps against the side table.

Begging and pleading slips from Sapnap’s lips like a prayer before George can even ask. He answers like an angel, however, pecking him softly over every devilish mark Dream left. Each kiss comes with a breath of praise. Dream nearly melts at the tenderness George preaches even as he lashes out hell with his cock.

It really doesn’t last long. That horizon Sapnap has been coasting on? He’s so far beyond that now. He’s lost in the stars. Dream may have been the captain of the ship, but George is the rocket propelling him into deep darkness. Voices chase him - _"Oh Sapnap, so good! So- Perfect-!"_ \- but it’s too late.

~

He must’ve blacked out during the rush - all feeling lost to pleasure and cum and love and praise and _George_ \- because when he blinks around, he finds George back in Dream’s lap.

A symphony leaks through his consciousness, pulling the whole scene together before him. The couch rocks a steady beat as George slams himself down on Dream; the creaking rivaled by the low gravely bass moaning from Dream’s chest. George’s own gasps and voice cracks hinting at screams twinkle high above to complete the beautiful melody. 

Propping himself up, Sapnap simply watches the story unfold. It’s like earlier: George on Dream’s lap while Sapnap is left off to the side. And while he was a bitchy little brat about it, he does still want to be a part of this. He wants his boyfriends.

He needs them.

He wants to snuggle against Dream’s chest while he pets his hair. He wants George’s hands patching him back up. Smooth gentle hands covering cuts or messaging muscles or cooling bruises. A low hum in his ear while he hears but not listens to Dream’s soothing voice bringing him back down to earth.

"Oh _Geoooorge..._"

Dream’s groan catches George’s lips between his teeth. He hisses something as he nods, probably that he’s close behind. There’s a spare few moments while Sapnap finger-brushes his hair back into shape. Each brush seems to tear more down than pushing it back. There’s only a glimmer of hope, a short window to watch with perfect clarity, the exact moment when it all aligns.

Then it all comes undone - as do his boyfriends.

George’s fingers dig into the same tracks that Sapnap’s claws left, Dream sinking teeth deep into George’s shoulder in long awaited retaliation. Tense moments pass, heavy breaths, jolts of movement, glistening specks of cum splattered between them.

"George," Sapnap rasps out, and both look to him as he crawls over. Leading with his tongue, he leans between them before casting up a look. "Please. Let me clean up, George. I wanna… I wanna help."

Fingers card through his hair and behind the shell of his ear, and Sapnap’s brain shuts down, leaning into the touch.

"You’ve done more than enough, Panda," the low rumble so close to his ear. Fingers press lightly against his head, tucking it against his rapid heartbeat and heaving chest. "Let us clean up. Relax."

"I believe-" George’s breath hiccups as he slides off Dream’s lap- "I believe that’s my role."

With his two-boyfriend audience, George dips into a courtesy, fluffing out his outfit. It’s much shallower than earlier and his legs still shake, but before either can stop him his quivering little thighs flee from the scene.

The low groan in Sapnap’s ear lulls him back into comfort. Hands seek each other out, and soon enough, Sapnap is curled up against Dream’s side. Dream huffs a chuckle as they both avoid the cool cum sticking to his stomach. A large hand pulls Sapnap’s leg up over his knees instead.

Nuzzling dark hair, Dream presses a deep kiss into the damp mess. It’s worth the purr-like sigh against his neck.

"So, brat," Dream lightly addresses, but Sapnap doesn’t even fight. "Enjoy yourself?"

Sapnap hums, nodding against his collarbone. Dream gasps enough to warn him that his own hickeys are sore. He can’t find himself entirely sympathetic for Dream, though - he can’t wait for when George comes back with ice packs.

A water bottle crinkles in front of him, and Sapnap blinks himself back to consciousness. Dream chuckles as he holds it right in front of his nose. It crinkles with a pout, but Sapnap takes the offering anyway. That’s right. He’s fucking parched. He gets the most dehydrated - fucking sweating - but that’s why George grabbed an extra bottle.

They pass around towels, and while Dream wipes himself clean, George rubs a dry towel over Sapnap’s face before fluffing his hair.

"Sapnap, God, you’re still burning up!" George exclaims.

His tongue fumbles for a moment, taking a gasp after chugging down the entire bottle, and decides to hell with watching his tongue.

"I’m jus’ too hot, George," he shrugs, nestling his head back against Dream’s shoulder, "’S not my fault you can’t handle it on your own."

His head is nearly launched off as Dream cripples into a wheeze. It even has George in his own gasping laugh, and soon, Sapnap lets his shoulders shake. 

With a huff, George snatches away the towels - keeping to his duty to clean up - and Sapnap finds himself suddenly weightless. Throwing his arms around Dream’s neck, he clings tight as his boyfriend carries him, chuckling, towards their room. As much as he should’ve expected it, sometimes it still hits him anew; being taken care of by his boyfriends and best friends calms his racing heart.

Dream lays Sapnap down on the bed just as George walks in, sporting only a clean pair of boxers. Dream scoffs somewhere above him. George meets the attitude in a beat with some witty comment. 

He misses it, but it must’ve been awful, hearing Dream’s eyes roll. Something about calling George a doll? Playing dress-up? Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter compared to some good cuddles. If his stubborn boyfriends would stop bickering to get into bed, that is.

Then the sheets lift, shuffling around as Dream claims the dead center of the mattress. Sapnap would argue if Dream didn’t immediately curl around George. It’s all the invitation he needs to press himself closer, draping an arm over Dream’s side and nuzzling his face against the bare shoulder, skin still warm. 

A new warmth melts throughout his body, however - not the fiery heat of passion, but the soothing calm of comfort, of love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so dearly and sincerely for the ending to take this long! Life just loves to whisk time away, doesn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it for y'all~
> 
> Hope all y'all are doing well - stay safe and well and happy!


End file.
